drama_total_brfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Salmões Flutuantes
Os Pimâpotew Kinosewak '''(traduz-se para '''Salmões Flutuantes em português e às vezes referido como Equipe Kinosewak em inglês) é uma das duas equipas adversas em Drama Total: A Nova Ilha. A equipe consiste inicialmente em Amy, Jasmine, Max, Rodney, Samey, Scarlett e Topher. No entanto, em Esse é o Abismo, Max e Sky trocaram de equipes devido a Chris querendo dividir relacionamentos de brotamento. O logotipo da equipe é um peixe verde com um fundo verde claro. Drama Total: A Nova Ilha Em Então, Hum, Está é Minha Equipe?, Amy, Jasmine, Max, Rodney, Samey, Scarlett e Topher são colocados na equipe Salmões Flutuantes por ter os únicos paraquedas funcionando. Jasmine se nomeia como líder da equipe e ordena com exito seus companheiros de equipe para construir uma casa na árvore. Depois que seu abrigo se mostra mais forte e mais resistente, comparado a equipe adversária, eles são declarados vencedores do desafio. Eles também ganham o próximo desafio com pouca dificuldade depois que a tentativa fracassada de Leonard de usar a magia o diminui, permitindo que Jasmine o ultrapasse facilmente. Depois disso, os Salmões Flutuantes perdem todos os desafios seguintes, devido a problemas internos dentro da equipe. Em Geminação Não É Tudo!, a equipe inicialmente tem a vantagem; No entanto, devido à rivalidade das irmãs gêmeas, eles se eliminaram acidentalmente e Jasmine, falhando no desafio. Amy tenta mudar a culpa de Samey para que ela seja eliminada, mas Samey consegue enganar Amy para comer uma fruta mancenilheira que Samey aprendeu com o episódio anterior. Devido a sua irmã ser incapaz de falar, Samey afirma que ela é Amy e vice-versa, resultando em Amy sendo eliminada no lugar de Samey. Em Eu Amo, Amo Laços, a equipe perde novamente, com Rodney falhando em todos os desafios que ele escolheu, incluindo o desempate. Por isso, ele é eliminado. Em A Explosão do Passado, uma Amy vingativa retorna à ilha durante os momentos finais do desafio, expondo a identidade de Samey. À medida que as irmãs se lutarem, Sugar ganha facilmente para os Ursos Confusos. Para evitar mais confusão, Chris decide eliminar ambas as gêmeas naquela noite. Em Ah, Uh Problemas com Macacos, a animosidade começa a surgir entre Max e Scarlett, com Scarlett tentando obter Max eliminado. A incapacidade da equipe de trabalhar em conjunto continua e apenas Jasmine é capaz de se concentrar no desafio enquanto os outros estão muito ocupados com seus próprios negócios (Scarlett "ajudando" Max a se tornar mais malvado e Topher roubando o celular de Chris). Depois de adquirir sua moeda, a equipe está presa na armadilha de Max, para a qual a autoproclamação do gênio do mal admite que era seu plano. Os Salmões Flutuantes, eventualmente, perdem e Max é votado, mas porque Ella foi pega cantando, ela é eliminada em seu lugar. Em Esse é o Abismo, a equipe é separada em dois grupos, Jasmine com Topher e Scarlett com Max, como de costume. Usando o telefone celular de Chris, Jasmine e Topher escapam das cavernas escavando o caminho enquanto Max e Scarlett usam um elevador. Naquela noite, Max muda de equipe com Sky, pois Chris queria evitar o desenvolvimento de qualquer relacionamento potencial. Apesar da adição de um competidor mais fisicamente habilidoso do que Max, a equipe ainda não foi bem em Três Zonas e um Bebê. Topher continua a aguardar uma resposta dos produtores, enquanto Sky está preocupada com Dave. Perto do final do desafio, Topher está animado que ele irá substituir Chris como anfitrião e causa uma avalanche. Por isso, Topher é eliminado naquela noite e ele percebe que ele é enganado por Chris. Em Arremessar e Ir Buscar, Chris anuncia a fusão, quebrando oficialmente os Salmões Flutuantes. Jasmine, Scarlett e Sky avançam para a fusão. Membros * Amy * Jasmine * Max * Rodney * Samey * Scarlett * Topher Membro adicional * Sky Em Esse é o Abismo, Chris muda Sky para os Salmões Flutuantes devido a querer manter as equipes mesmo ao dividir Max e Scarlett. Eliminações Curiosidades * Esta é até agora a única equipe da série considerada "inferior" a ganhar o primeiro desafio. * Esta equipe experimentou a maior série de derrotas na história do Drama Total, com seis perdas consecutivas de Geminação Não É Tudo! para Três Zonas e um Bebê (contando o fato de que ambas as equipes perderam em Esse é o Abismo) * Esta equipe está empatada com a Equipe Vitória e os Ratos Radioativos pelos menos desafios conquistados na série, com apenas dois. * Esta é a primeira equipe da série em que seu membro de maior classificação não é um membro original. ** Esta também é a terceira equipe, cujo membro de mais alto nível é uma mulher em qualquer final do final, e as outras são Maquinistas Assassinos e Equipe Amazônia. * Junto com os Hamsters Heroicos e os opositores Ursos Confusos, esta é uma das três equipes conhecidas por ter um nome alternativo no show. ** Chris tinha planejado originalmente que eles fossem chamados de "Águias Altaneiras" até que a tradução do Chef fosse corrigida por Sky. * Esta é a quarta equipe a ser reduzida a uma equipe de um gênero, as outras são Equipe Amazônia, Equipe Chris É Muito Muito Muito Muito Gato, e os Ratos Radioativos. ** No entanto, esta é a primeira equipe a ser reduzida apenas a membros do sexo feminino. Galeria PimâpotewKinosewak.png|''"Os Salmões Flutuantes."'' MaxDirectHit.png|Os Salmões Flutuantes antes do primeiro desafio. KinosewakFirstChallenge.png|Os Salmões Flutuantes escondidos atrás de tocos de árvore em Então, Hum, Está é Minha Equipe? RodneyAmySameyCarry.png|Rodney carregando Amy e Samey em um carrinho de mão. KinosewakWork.png|Os Salmões Flutuantes construindo sua casa na árvore. TeamKinosewakComplete.png|Os Salmões Flutuantes completam sua casa na árvore. JasmineLeadsTeam.png|Jasmine se encarrega da equipe. Pig.png|Amy e Samey carregando o porco da sua equipe. Kinosewak Pig.png|Jasmine vence pela Equipe Kinosewak. Topher the host lol.png|Samey sai depois de gritar com Amy... Yo salmon whaddup.png|... e Ella aparece, esperando para cantar uma música. AmyJasmineFight.png|A batalha sobre o balão final levando a primeira perda dos Salmões. AmyCannon.png|Amy é eliminada em Geminação Não É Tudo! pelas mãos de sua irmã. Peixes sendo eletrocutados.png|Os Salmões Flutuantes são eletrocutados graças a Max. Cluckyandrodneyforever.jpg|Rodney continua a ter problemas durante o desafio de verdade ou susto... Rodney's gals.png|...devido a não poder escolher entre três interesses amorosos da equipe. Happy rodney.png|Rodney custa a sua equipe o desafio, resultando em sua eliminação. the wet salmons.png|Os Salmões Flutuantes depois de nadar para as plataformas. scarlett and the axes.png|Scarlett completa o segundo X dos Salmões Flutuantes. SameyAndZombieAmy.png|O retorno de Amy leva a todos a descobrirem que "Amy" era realmente Samey. Samey e Amy no canhão.png|Amy e Samey custaram a sua equipe o desafio lutando em A Explosão do Passado. Playing with Monkeys.png|Os Salmões Flutuantes interpretam "macaco vê macaco faz" em Ah, Uh Problemas com Macacos. cool guys.png|...e enganam os macacos para desistir da moeda. max's great mistake.png|A equipe fica presa na armadilha de Max. Max,Jas,Scar,Toph underrground.png|Os Salmões Flutuantes na caverna subterrânea antes de ser dividida. jaz and toph.png|A equipe se separa entre Jasmine e Topher... max and Scarlett.png|...e Max e Scarlett. MaxAndSky.png|Max e Sky mudam de equipes. welcome to the salmon.png|Jasmine recebe Sky para o time. scarskytopjas.png|Os Salmões Flutuantes com seus bebês. Terror lionyfied.png|Um leão acorda e tenta atacar os Salmões Flutuantes... Go away beast.png|...mas Jasmine e Scarlett assustaram-no. ProducersCalled.png|Topher finalmente recebe a ligação do "produtor". So long Tophcker.png|Topher é eliminado depois de sua obsessão por apresentar o show custa a sua equipe o desafio Gashhhhh.png|A noite final que a equipe passou junta em sua casa na árvore. Navegação Categoria:Equipes